


Percy

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, Protective Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Newt notices that Graves is struggling at work, and thinks that perhaps a trip to see the creatures would help him relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on the Kinkmeme: I'm a sucker for the "stronger", "more dominant" person being the vulnerable one, the one being taken care of, so lets have something along the lines of Percival being super stressed, super lonely, super out of it (AFTER all the grindel-trauma) and Newt noticing and finally deciding to DO something about it by convincing him to come back to his flat with him. he sinks into what can only be described as a more shy, playful, /childish/ mindset when Newt brings him into the case to feed his animals with him. its /cute/, for lack of a better word, and lasts even out of the case (though he'd slumped and /pouted/ at having to leave) until he falls asleep and wakes up the next morning, back to his usual grumpy, stern self. he seemed almost lighter, without the weight of the world on his shoulders, and Newt decides to try to bring it out as often as possible.

"Can't you help him?" That had been Tina, leaning on Newt - literally, as at the time she had been trying to reach something off the highest shelf. Newt had glanced over at Graves, and nodded. He helped wounded animals, creatures that had been abused and left terrified. It didn't matter what kind of creature they were, and only a blind man would ignore that Graves was struggling - he had lost weight over the past week, even more than in captivity, and he was jumping at shadows as he battled through the pile of paperwork that had been left behind.

That night, when all the other aurors headed home, Newt stayed late. Eventually, Graves looked up from his desk and seemed to notice him.  
"Scamander?"  
"Graves." Newt licked his lips. "I wondered if you would be willing to come and feed the creatures with me tonight."

"You are asking the director of security for MACUSA to help with your case full of illegal and dangerous creatures?" Graves asked, one eyebrow arching. Newt nodded.  
"I am. The others are worried about you. I'm worried about you. But I know... I know that seeing the creatures can help. And I feel safe there."  
"We're going to my house." Graves said, but he didn't protest. He reached out for Newt, and apparated them away.

Newt looked around the rooms, and was startled by how spartan they were. Graves shrugged slightly.  
"I got rid of most things after- The bed is new. You can have that, and I'll sleep on the couch."  
Newt nodded, settling his case onto the bed, and watching as Graves removed his own coat and rolled up his sleeves. Newt climbed down, and waited for Graves to follow.

Stepping through into the case, he saw Graves relax a little, staring in amazement at what was around him. Newt understood that, understood how incredible this place was - even after so long, it still awed him. What he wasn't expecting was the way a shiver ran through Graves, as he made no attempt to hide his wonder.

Graves glanced at him for a moment, looking almost ashamed, but Newt smiled.  
"Come on, let's start with the mooncalves-" He led him over and was surprised that the director hung back a little as the creatures swarmed around Newt.  
"Feeling shy?" Newt asked with a smile, holding out the pellets. When Graves didn't reach for them, he paused. "Can you cup your hands together for me?" Graves did, and Newt carefully dropped a few pellets into his hand.   
"That's good, now throw them!"  
Graves threw the pellets up into the air, gasping at how they floated, how they remained in the air for a little while as they were gobbled up. Without needing to be told, Graves reached for another handful.

Newt paused, thinking of how nundu would playfight, how the occamy would shrink when threatened. If you had been hurt, and then you were safe, many creatures would adopt cub like behaviour, a way of relaxing. It only stood to reason that humans would be the same. He hesitated, not wanting to get this wrong.  
"You want the whole tour Percival?" He asked, gesturing. There was a pause, and then Graves nodded, nose wrinkling a little.

"Not Percival."  
"I'm sorry Graves."  
Graves shook his head with surprising force.  
"Percy."

"Okay Percy." Newt reached out his hand towards him. "You want to come on an adventure with Uncle Newt? There are a lot of creatures here that want to meet you." Percy smiled, and Newt brought him to the bowtruckles, showed him how to hold up the woodlice. Percy squeaked when one of the woodlice tried to run down his arm, and was followed by a bowtruckle, but soon got the hang of it. Dougal and the occamy were next - they were suitable for Percy. Newt wasn't sure how old Percy was, but definitely too young to go near the nundu - he knew that some cultures used such regression for comfort, that Graves had been through so much - but for now his focus was on Percy, on looking after him and showing him things that made him smile with delight.

"We need to go home now Percy..." Newt said softly, reaching out to ruffle Percy's hair after an hour of exploration, when Percy was starting to look sleepy and was cuddling the niffler to his chest. "It's okay. The creatures are all tired..." Percy frowned up at him, pouting a little, and Newt smiled. "You can see them another time. I promise." He gently guided Percy up towards the stairs. "They need to sleep."

Percy nodded.  
"You need to sleep too."  
Percy yawned and shook his head.  
"I'm not tired."  
"Would you like some hot milk?" Newt offered, going to fetch some. He smiled over at the Director, stunned by how relaxed and happy he was, how the pain that had haunted him the past week had faded away.

Percy sat on the edge of the bed, swinging his legs and sipping his milk.  
"Will you tell me a bedtime story?"  
"Okay." Newt said quickly, going to change into his pyjamas - he used the bathroom for that. It didn't feel right to change in front of Percy. When he was dressed, he sat down on the bed and let Percy cuddle up, startled for a moment by how tall he was.  
"I don't know any stories I'm afraid. But I can tell you about creatures?"  
"Tell me about the bowtruckles." Percy insisted. "They're my favourites. But don't tell the others."  
"I won't tell." Newt promised, starting to tell Percy everything he could. Soon, Percy's eyelids were drooping and he pulled the blanket up over him.

"Goodnight uncle Newt..." Percy whispered, curling up against Newt. Newt held him tightly until he fell asleep.

***

He woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes, and walked down to the kitchen. He frowned to see Graves standing there, worried for a moment about Percy being at the stove before he thought. Graves nodded smartly in greeting.  
"Scamander."  
"Graves." Newt echoed, and there was a pause for a moment before Graves spoke again.

"My nephew... he had a good time last night."  
"That's good." Newt said softly. "I really like Percy. If he ever wants to come and play again, you just need to ask." 

Graves smiled for a moment, and passed over a plate of food. Newt was already trying to decide on what to do next time Percy visited. He could get him to feed the mooncalves again, maybe they could even have a sleepover in the field. He would have to talk to Queenie about making a bowtruckle plushie.


End file.
